She Should Be Here
by anneryn7
Summary: Set in 6x05. "No!" I yelled, as I realized that Bonnie wasn't coming home with me. I was already moving back the real world, when I tried to move towards her. It felt like my heart plummeted and I didn't know how to breathe. She should be here. She was supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to be left there, not with him. Especially not with him. (Bamon feels)


**A/N: Here's Damon's side of things! (How I imagine it went down after he realized what Bonnie was doing for him.) Reviews would be fantastic!**

**Lots of love,  
>Anneryn<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <strong>_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES **_**OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>"No!" I yelled, as I realized that Bonnie wasn't coming home with me. I was already moving back the real world, when I tried to move towards her. It felt like my heart plummeted and I didn't know how to breathe. It wasn't the moving between dimensions, or wherever the hell I am. It's the fact that Bonnie didn't come with me. She should be here. She was supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to be left there, not with <em><strong>him<strong>_. _**Especially**_ not with him.

"Damon? How am I seeing you? Are you really here?" Stefan asked me. I blinked and realized that I was alive again and I was holding a bottle of bourbon.

"Bonnie," I breathed, not able to focus anything else.

"She's not here Damon." Stefan told me. I felt the air go out of my lungs and my knees buckled from underneath me. "Damon," Stefan whispered, before reaching out for me. His arms went around me and I looked up at him, but couldn't really see him. "How?"

"Bonnie. We. We were supposed to go together… but she got hurt… and she wouldn't have made it. She sent me, instead. I tried to save her, Stefan, but there wasn't time. Why wasn't there time?!" I asked him. I still can't comprehend that she's really gone. She was supposed to be here!

"You're really alive." Stefan said in disbelief.

"I shouldn't be! It wasn't supposed to be me! She should have made it back! We were supposed to come back together! Now, she's just… She's…" I can't even find the words. How could I lose her like this? I was supposed to protect her, like she protected me. Who is going to protect her from Kai? What if she dies? She was so pale and there was so much blood, before I left.

I couldn't stand being around her when he first got to wherever it was that we were trapped. I got to know her better. Despite everything I put her through, she still went out of her way to make sure that I didn't give up. She believed in me, even when I didn't want to believe in myself – when I _**couldn't**_. I realized that I liked being around her. Annoying the shit out of her was easily my favorite way to pass the time. I enjoyed spending time with her, even if we spent almost all of it fighting. Fighting with Bonnie was like a weird kind of foreplay. There's no one else like her and I want her back.

I don't deserve to be free, when she's still trapped there. I've done a lot of shit in my life and I have a lot of regrets. I won't let her become one of them. I need to get her back. _**I have to**_.

"What is she Damon?" Stefan asked me. I looked up at him and for the first time, I was really seeing him. I thought about what he asked me and I tried to think of an answer for it.

"She's everything, Stefan. She's everything." I breathed. I realized just how true it was. "We have to get her back, brother. We have to."

"Damon, I don't even know if that's possible. I don't even know how you're alive, right now. You're supposed to be dead." He tried to reason with me. I pushed him off of me and stood up.

"You're not hearing me, Stefan! I'm going to find her! She saved me. It's my turn to save her!" I told him. He didn't look convinced. It doesn't matter, because I am. I can't lose her now that I just found her, not when I just realized what she means to me.

"Damon," Stefan started. I shook my head and interrupted him.

"No. I'm going to get her back. There's not a damn thing that anyone can do to stop me." I growled. I'm getting her back. She's should be here, with me.


End file.
